


Night Out

by Babylonian



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Short One Shot, anyway where's my black jack and kei content. where is it, god. they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylonian/pseuds/Babylonian
Summary: Kei is really gay, and has to show it at any moment possible. Even at the most awkward times.





	Night Out

“Kei, no, stop that.”

Kurō’s voice was barely above a whisper, and he felt Kei’s soft hand on top of his. This would be fine--if they weren't in public. For once, the doctor had decided to eat out (perhaps he wanted to go on a date with Kei and was too shy to admit it himself), and they sat in a booth, side by side. Black Jack questioned why Kei didn’t sit across, but Kei was already snuggling up with Black Jack before he could answer. 

There was nothing wrong with affection, just… it was never expected. The two had been together for years, and Black Jack was still getting used to the amount of love Kei was giving him. Kurō snapped out of his thoughts, and came back to where he was. Ah yeah. A restaurant. The waiter approached him, and the two were prepared to order. 

“What would you like?” the waiter asked. Kei said his order first--a bowl of Udon. As Black Jack went to order, Kei grabbed onto his husband’s hand, gently rubbing his thumb on the top of it. 

“I-I’d like-” Black Jack had to stop himself as he felt Kei’s touch. God damn it. He felt his cheeks going red, and his mind racing. “I would like the…-”

Kei leaned in and kissed his cheek. That made Kurō squeak, which made Kei extremely delighted. 

“I think he’s trying to say he wants the Curry Special that you have here,” Kei told the waiter, giving Black Jack’s hand a squeeze. The waiter nodded, and walked off. Kurō sighed, giving Kei a playful shove. 

“You’re so mean to me,” the taller doctor told the other. 

“Yeah, but it’s so fun to see you this flustered.”

They gave each other a kiss, and talked about their night as they waited for the food to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck


End file.
